Kyle Carter
Your name is KYLE CARTER. You have a healthy interest in MYSTERY NOVELS, several of which are scattered around your room. You consider yourself GIFTED at guessing the twist endings of the plots, and often come up with convoluted CONSPIRACY THEORIES in doing so. Your guesses are DEAD WRONG most of the time, but that hasn’t discouraged you yet. Your self-perceived TALENT for solving mysteries carries over into other aspects of your life. You are convinced of the existence of EXTRATERRESTRIAL LIFE and have come up with several theories and explanations on the subject. You enjoy RAMBLING about these to your friends, but they don’t seem too receptive to your arguments. Your room contains a large AQUARIUM, which contains a variety of salt-water fish. Technically it belongs to your AUNT, but you persuaded her to let you keep it in your room. You like seeing the different COLORS of the fish as they dart around their tank; you could sit and watch them for days on end. Unfortunately, taking care of them means you have a large amount of FISH SUPPLIES scattered around your room. This combined with your SKATEBOARDS and objects relating to your other INTERESTS lying around does not mesh well with your somewhat lazy attitude. In short, your room is an UNHOLY MESS. Character Sheet Alchemization Sheet Life before SGrub/SBurb Kyle was raised in Idaho by his aunt from a young age. He's never known much about his parents, or even which one his aunt is related to. He stands by his theory that his aunt isn't really his aunt and never met his parents, and that she stole him away from them for some nefarious and so far unknown purpose. It involves the mafia at one point. For all his beliefs in the borderline impossible, Kyle has a hard time accepting simple truths at times. This is especially true if he encounters a situation that would badly hurt him or turn his world on its head. For example, a few years ago, a friend from elementary school started hanging out with him less and less; Kyle decided this was due to his friend being involved with a secret police agency and that he left Kyle behind to protect him, not because they grew apart. When he's not trying to figure out his own existence or avoiding his so-called aunt, Kyle spends a lot of time reading. He prefers books about fish care and murder mysteries, with some extraterrestrial "research" thrown in. He also likes to patrol the neighborhood on his skateboard, looking for anything suspicious (strange cars, unlabeled bottles, sticks, etc.). Kyle first heard about Sburb from Arch, but assumed he was an internet scammer and disregarded him. After Mike started talking about it, he concluded that it was an intergalactic plot and starting interrogating the other players to see if they were aliens. Once the trolls started contacting them, he assumed they were humans in an extreme roleplay scenario and "played along" with their attempts to inform him about the game. Kyle eventually caved in and signed up for the beta under the name "Kale Cyrter" and an out-of-town address. This proved to be a mistake; he didn't make it back to his house until the meteors started falling. Entry Kyle's entry into the medium had a rocky start. He managed to jam and then break his CD drive in the span of a few minutes, making it necessary for Libby to send the SBURB server and client installation files. He did eventually manage to get Milo into the Medium as his server player, but only succeeded in entering due to a large amount of help from Lila. He prototyped his kernelsprite with Baron von Fishington III, one of the gobies in his fish tank. He was able to obtain his emerald effigy and smash it against a wall, completing his entry. Post-Entry Kyle flipped his shit soon after entering. This breakdown was the result of realizing that every one of his theories had been wrong (0-5 on the "is-it-an-alien" scoreboard, aunt hadn't tried to kill him, game actually saved him from apocalypse, etc.) with the "meteor invasion" hitting him especially hard. Nyarla's infodump of everything going on in the game didn't help his mental state, even though he requested that Nyarla tell him everything. When he finally recovered (a day and a half later), he decided to renounce his conspiracy-loving personality on the grounds that denying the game's importance nearly killed him. Eventually, Kyle was sent to the Land of Gaijin and Garnet along with Lorrea, Arty, and Adam. After a fight broke out between Lorrea and the rest of the group, he figured out that his Light powers dealt with luck. He used the Light-y thing in a fight against a large group of imps, which... didn't go well. After Lila(h) told off Lorrea after the fight, Kyle followed the rest of the group (except for Lorrea), mostly out of fear and concern for Arty's eye, even though Lorrea had risked her life protecting the group. Kyle attended the Perigree's Eve Ball with the rest of his team. He spent most of the time hiding from the horrorterrors present and avoiding social interactions. He helped in the fight against Sannta and during Aaisha's trial. After the events of the ball, he divided his time between helping Lorrea, practicing shooting with Arty, and generally hiding from everyone/trying to forget about Bothwell. After the ball, Kyle was sent to the Land of Famine and Feldspar with a new team. He's currently tucked away in a dark corner of Eribus' hive; he has a lot to think about. He's still not alright with the meteors. Land! Land of Poppy and Emerald. Kyle hasn't seen much of it so far. From the field where he landed, he can see a yellow brick road and some splotches of red and green in the distance. There is music coming from somewhere in the area. Relationships! Humans Arch Rybalt - Arch contacted you out of the blue, seemingly hoping that you could play some sort of game together. However, you took this as a scam attempt and immediately tried to figure out Arch's "true" motivations. You were satisfied with having thwarted this scheme for the moment, and planned to proceed cautiously if you came into contact again. However, you have abandoned this after rumors of Arch being eaten started circulating. Mike Simons - Mike is a close friend of yours and one of the few people you trusts completely. You often discuss cinematic and mythical definitely-real horrors over Pesterchum. You try your best to be a supportive friend, especially since Mike is one of the few people who listens to your theories and explanations. For now though, you're trying to shield him from any theories you might accidentally come up with, even if he's not happy about it. You're also trying to help him find the extremely important plant that he somehow managed to lose, while he's sitting on a planet that's apparently a ticking time bomb. On top of that, he's been pissing off all the trolls and shows no signs of stopping. You're sure he'll be fine. Milo Howser - You first contacted Milo to see if he was an alien, and quickly decided that he was based on his plans for world domination. You later served as Milo's server player. You've thrown the alien theory out for now. He doesn't seem like a bad guy, he might be helpful in planning strategies or something. His fashion sense, on the other hand... Lila Cenero - Lila was your server player. During your entry, she grew (justifiably) frustrated with your lack of computer skills. She was eventually able to get you into the game in spite of your computer issues. She seems to be a cautious type of person who respects people's privacy, both solid traits in your book. You... REALLY aren't sure what to think of Lila Lilah Lila(h) anymore. She died, but then Lorrea brought her back somehow? But it's really just Lilah in Lila's body? That's confusing enough, but then there's the business with Jack and the fact that he's probably spying through her. And then there's the fact that she's always hanging all over Arty... Not that you care. At all. Well, maybe. But only as a friend. Yep. Spying is bad alright Adam Detrich - Speaks in memes and puns. You haven't seen much of him, and you're fine with that. Except the last time you saw him, he was walking away and probably bleeding... Not that you're worried about him or anything. Arty Batson - He's... He's alright. You get the odd feeling that you can actually (maybe) trust him, and that he's just a good guy who's as scared of this game as you are. Eribus advised you to consider a moirallegiance with him, but you're not quite sure about that. You've been practicing shooting guns with him lately; it seems to help with his self-esteem, and it's kind of fun anyway. You're definitely worried about the spying situation with his "healed" eye and whatever's going on with Lila(h) for his sake. For... safety reasons. Definitely purely platonic friendship reasons. Yes. Lucy Felling - You met and talked to her a grand total of once. She's apparently helping Eribus translate between English and the troll language. Seems alright. Kale Cyrter - Who? Trolls Nyarla Aesona - You initially refused to believe that Nyarla wasn't a human, mostly because he's not sure what technetium is and doesn't seem interested in abducting anyone. You struggled to figure out his identity and "true agenda" before deciding that Nyarla was a human roleplaying as an alien and possibly a hornet/bee. After entering the game, Nyarla kept you updated on everything that was going on, though you were preoccupied for most of his explanations. You've been reluctantly avoiding him as much as possible lately; he seems like a decent guy and you'd like to help him out, but you're prioritizing safety and he's one of the biggest threats in your eyes. You're less focused on avoiding Nyarla recently, though. He's helped you through a lot, and he honestly doesn't seem like a bad person overall. He does get into some dangerous situations, but you don't know all the details of that. Mostly, you're just confused. Aaisha Irquen - Aaisha contacted you to talk about the game, but wasn't happy about his "alien roleplaying" theory. You accepted everything she said as "fact" during your conversation, not wanting to upset her by forcing her "out of character". She did her best to convince you that the game and the end of the world were real, but you decided that this was all part of their roleplaying scenario. She's been trying to get you to support Lorrea more, but you're worried about the direction this whole thing is taking. Lorrea Fenrix - Prior to their entries, Lorrea did her best to inform you about the requirements for entry, and succeeded in explaining the role of the server players. After you both entered the game, she persuaded you that believing everything you're told is just as bad as believing nothing. You have the impression that she's got a good head on her shoulders and think she'd be a good ally. SOMETIMES, anyway. Goddamn murdertrolls. You've been worrying a lot about her recently. Even she can't just walk off a punctured lung, cracked/broken ribs, and god knows what else she's gotten herself into. You almost want to think of her as a younger sibling, though you wish she wasn't dating a horrorterror of all things. Eribus Moirai - He's not bad, though he tends to be able to pry information out of you sometimes. He seems to be a good person to talk to. You wish he'd let his problems with Mike go, but it doesn't look like that's going to happen. Seems to have a problem with you saying "uh" once in a while. Serios Calier - The other Prince player. He told you what he knew about the destruction part of the class. He hates "indirectness" and seems to have a radar for it. You have no idea what to make of him. He IS a seadweller troll, though... He's also helped you figure out a few other things about the Prince class. Lorcan Miviwa - Why? Why does she want to kill Mike? Why is she so set on killing a baby for Eribus' quest? Why did she punch and kiss Serios? Just... why? Heliux Stirst - He seems like a good guy. From what you've seen, he prefers hanging back during a fight and not drawing attention. You can respect that. You're a little nervous about the whole teleporting thing though, and with him being a self-proclaimed thief and everything. He's probably fine. You ARE worried about Mike's plant going missing all of a sudden, though... Other Jack Detrich - You initially contacted Jack to see if he was in fact an alien masquerading as a human. Not only did you not find evidence of this, but Jack also apparently concluded that you yourself were an alien. You're currently avoiding any contact with Jack due his apparent murderous tendencies and definite habit of creeping you out. Libby - She's dead, now she's not dead? You're just grateful she sent you the installation files. You REALLY wish she wouldn't spy on people though. You're avoiding official relationships mainly because she can apparently spy through them. Scarlet - NOPE. Vigil - NO THANKS. Why did he give Mike a plant? Bothwell - Oh dear god why Ariadne - You're going to pretend you never met. OOC Contact Pesterchum - jadedAntagonist Skype - jordan.b845 Discord - Born to be Kyle